The present invention relates generally to leak proof containers and more particularly provides a unique container and closure assembly having folding, compressible sealing ribs.
The provision of adequate containers for the packaging and shipment of commercially available chemical products has evolved into a specialized industry. In fact, the desirability of one product over another in the marketplace and therefore its resulting commercial success is often directly related to packaging. With the advent of plastics technology and the development of injection molding techniques, the provision of specialized containers has waxed multifarious. One particular form of container widespread in demand is a re-usable, hermetically sealed container for holding chemical substances. For example, unstable chemical compounds such as plastic pipe glue, polymer caulking material and petroleum coating products having an alcohol or water base are easily subject to evaporation or hardening and are thereby rendered ineffective. This problem is exascerbated where repetitive and frequent access to the container is required for normal use of the product and the container lid becomes obstructed with material or is otherwise not carefully secured for an effective airtight seal.
Unfortunately, most available containers used for this purpose possess numerous shortcomings. A common theme has been to provide a container having a cap member which threadingly mates with the container. A resilient ring or gasket is placed between the rim of the container and the engaging surface of the lid to effect the airtight seal. However, with frequent use this gasket deteriorates or is inadvertently discarded. Alternative designs have incorporated the sealing gasket within the lid itself in the form of an annular ridge or lip which intersects with the rim of the container. While this design is somewhat effective, foreign material becoming embedded within the recessed area of the rim can interfere with a proper seal.
Another problem associated with container design is structural support. During shipment, containers are often stacked so as to result in a substantial amount of weight on the lower layers of containers. The trade has lacked in inexpensive design of plastic container with reinforced sidewalls, or other means such as a support collar incorporated within the lid to engage points of contact on the container itself which are not subject to torsional stress.
Currently available containers likewise fail to incorporate a secondary, smaller applicator aperture within the lid for frequent access to the contents of the container. The secondary lid is less likely to result in air or material leakage, due to it smaller size and easier cleaning maintenance. In applications in the equine or cattle industries, containers used for products such as hoof dressing, etc. are particularly well suited to a secondary aperture within the container lid for repeated access thereto.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a container and closure assembly which eliminates or substantially minimizes the above mentioned and other problems and limitations typically associated with leak proof containers of conventional design and construction.